poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome to Wizard of Oz and Springfield
This is how to arrived in Wizard of Oz and Springfield in Ryan's Quest: Chain of Memories. arrived in Wizard of Oz and they saw Dorothy heading to the Witch Castle Ryan: Whoa! What's wrong, girl? Dorothy: Oh no! The mean old witch has my friends. I have to rescue them! Crash: Should we help you? Dorothy: Yes! So come on! They went off and they saw them captured from the Witch Witch: Look like you're here, Dorothy. Dorothy: Just let my friends go! They didn't do anything! Witch: I can't. Because they stole my memories. Ryan: That's crazy, they didn't steal your memories. Witch: Oh, really? Guards! Attack! They are fighting the guards and they defeated them Dorothy: Thank goodness, we save you! Ryan: Now, let's get out of here! They ran off Evil Ryan: I think we lost them. Crash: Yeah, we are. Dorothy: We have to do something, the Witch won't stop until we find her memories. Ryan: I know, but who stole it from her? Evi Anna: I don't know. But we have to find the culprit. went off and they're at the Forest Dorothy: Let's look around, Oh no! Then the Witch is here Witch: You think you could get away that easily. Ryan: Look, Dorothy said that they didn't steal your memories! Witch: I can't believe this nonsense, they stole my memories because- Then flash of light appeared and now the Witch has lost her Memories Witch: Huh? What the? What am I doing? Ryan: Huh? What's wrong with her? Dorothy: Ryan, look out! They saw a Heartless, they are fighting it and they defeated it Ryan: So it was the Heartless who stole the Witch's memories. they saw Witch melting from the river after she recovered her Memories Witch: I'm melting! I'm kept! Oh, what a world! What a world! Ryan: Well, that's the end of her. Dorothy: Well, thank you for saving my friends. Ryan: Your welcome. Bye They left Wizard of Oz world and head to Springfield and they saw Homer surrounded by Heartless and they help him Ryan: We can help you! Homer: Hey, thanks. They are fighting them and they defeated them Homer: Thank you. Ryan: No problem, so what are you doing here? Homer: I came to get something for Marge. Ryan: Why? Homer: Because... I forgot our Anniversary. Ryan: What!? How come!? Homer: I don't know, I just forgot. And I have to give sometimes for here. Ryan: Like what? Homer: Flowers. Ladies like Flowers. But they're out of Flowers at the Store. And I have to get one on my own. Ryan: Should we help you? Homer: Yes, you can come with me. They went off and they pick up some flowers for Marge Homer: This will do great for Marge. Then the Heartless took the Flowers Homer: Hey! Ryan: Give those back! are fighting them and they defeated them Ryan: Phew, we got the Flowers back. Homer: Except that, Look! They saw the Heartless carried Marge Evil Ryan: Great! Now she's been taken away! They went off to save her, and they are fighting a Giant Heartless and they defeated it Mintues Later Homer: Marge. I am so sorry I forgot our Anniversary. Marge: It's okay, Homie. We always have the kids that we cared for. And I know, you want to this right for me. Homer: Thank you, Marge. Ryan: Well, it's time to go. They left Springfield Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Ryantransformer